My Hero (Chat Noir x Lectora x Ben Tennyson)
by XxLenka-samaxX
Summary: Ben, Gwen, Kevin y Rook deciden tomarse unas vacaciones y realizar un "pequeño" viaje a la gran ciudad de París, Francia


**Introducción**

Si a días llenos de discusiones se le podía llamar normales, sí, hoy era un día totalmente normal. Uno en donde los primos Tennyson discutían sólo por una simple razón:

"Ir o no ir de visita a París"

Por una parte, la pelirroja Gwen se encontraba ansiosa por visitar uno de los lugares a los que siempre quiso ir a estudiar y experimentar cosas nuevas. Pero, por otra parte, estaba Ben, a quien no le agradaba en lo absoluto la idea de visitar un sitio como París, pues lo consideraba muy femenino para alguien "rudo y varonil" como él.

— ¡¡Por favor Ben!! ¡¡Ya hablamos de esto como un millón de veces!! Vamos a ir todos de viaje a París quieras o no ¿¡Lo entiendes!? — El joven castaño sabía que no podía negarse a la amenazadora expresión que le transmitía su prima ya notable desde su voz, pero esta vez no quería dejar que ella lo manipulase.

— Gwen, mírame, soy Ben Tennyson, Heróe Guardían de la Tierra y del Universo entero, y por lo tanto yo opino que si nos vamos a ir de vacaciones por el mundo debe ser algo menos... No lo sé... ABURRIDO como París, puag, no soportaría ver a mi alrededor tanto brillo, color rosa y gente besuqueándose y...Agh...No quiero ir allá — El chico de ojos verdes simplemente se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

— Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas, ni que fuese a ser allá todos los días San Valentín o algo por el estilo, Tennyson — Opinó un pelinegro, incluyéndose en la conversación.

— Tiene razón Ben,vamos, será divertido...Te prometo que si no te gusta tu estadía en París en un mes...iremos a donde tu quieras — Suplicó Gwen, notablemente forzada y agotada del tremendo debate, uno que terminó cuando escuchó al joven castaño suspirar pesadamente, y el verlo rodar los ojos con fastidio le hizo gritar cual fanática loca.

Amaba ser una experta en la negociación forzada.

Y Ben el ser un super primo demasiado débil.

— Esta bien Gwen — Dijo resignado, la pelirroja sonrió victoriosa mientras que el chico simplemente se dirigió a su habitación a empacar sus cosas.

No habían pasado más de 10 minutos para que el joven Tennyson pudiera terminar de empacar sus cosas y junto con su prima y sus dos mejores amigos estuviesen por fin dirigiéndose a su destino

Se alardeaba la llegada de un nuevo parque de diversiones a la ciudad de parís, y la población de dicha ciudad se hallaba alegre e impaciente por visitar la nueva atracción. Y los primos Tennyson quienes eran acompañados por Kevin Levin, no eran la excepción. Un chico rubio de nombre Adrien se encontraba saliendo del parquesuelo, acompañado de su cita; una bonita chica que le tenía totalmente encantado. Tanto y tan fuerte que no se sentía capaz de poder declararle sus sentimientos hacia ella.

— Oye Adrien — La peli_(tucolordepelo) llamó la atención del chico que la acompañaba.

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué ocurre (T/N)? — El rubio se volteó encontrándose con la (tucolordeojos) mirada de la joven nombrada.

— Gracias por esta cita Adrien,enserio, me divertí mucho contigo y me ayudó a que se me levantaran bastante los ánimos — Agradeció la chica sonriente con un leve rubor adornandole las mejillas.

El chico tomó a (T/N) de los mofletes y le plantó un pequeño beso en la mejilla, mientras que el sonrojo en la peli-(TCDP) iba en aumento. Adrien estaba consciente de que desde hacía un tiempo se rumoraba que (T/N) sentía también algo por él, cosa que causó una gran ilusión en su ser haciéndolo pensar que tenía una oportunidad con la joven americana.

— No es nada (T/N) — El rubio sonrió cálidamente; mientras continuaban su caminar con él firmemente asegurando a la chica por la cintura, denotando la cálida atmósfera romántica entre ambos.

Un enorme estruendo alertó de manera brusca a ambos muchachos haciéndoles saltar en su lugar asustados. Una oleada de gritos y sirenas de policía recayó sobre la ciudad de París, y en menos de tres segundos el porque de semejante desastre se alzó con una sonrisa burlona entre los edificios de París.

Un alma corrompida por su propia maldad.

— ¿Adrien?! — Llamó con desespero la (TCDP) — ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Tenemos que buscar un refugio¡, ¡Despierta!

No quería creerlo. No de nuevo, eso no podía estarle pasando a su mejor amigo.

La culpa le requemaba la garganta conforme las piezas del dilema se ordenaban en su cabeza, arrojando una respuesta demasiado hiriente para el jóven Agreste.

"Fue mi culpa; otra vez"

— ¿Adrien?! — Replicó la adolescente. Quedando paralizada cuando el rubio se alejó a trote veloz dejándole atrás, producto de la repentina aparición del villano a escasos doce metros de su ubicación.

— Aww..! — Ronroneó con burla el villano de tez grisácea y vestimenta carmín — ¿Tu novio te dejó solita? — Elogío liberando una estruendosa carcajada — ¡No temas cariño!, ¡YO THE EXECUTIONER TE HARÉ PAGAR POR EL DOLOR QUE CAUSAS EN ESTE MUNDO!

—¿D-de que hablas? — Exclamó (T/N) con el temor rebosando en su garganta — Y-yo no le hecho nada malo a nadie — Retrocediendo torpemente sobre el áspero pavimento peatonal.

— ¿¡NO?! — Gritoneó cuando en ira, agitando su gabardina roja dejando relucir una enorme navaja asegurada a su cinturón de rubies — ¡TU ASQUEROSA CARA BONITA ME ALEJÓ DE MI MEJOR AMIGO! ¡Y PAGARÁS POR ELLO AHORA! — Quince segundos fue el suspiro de tiempo en el que, él verdugo lanzo su primer y potente ataque contra la (TCDP) despedazando el pavimento y postes de luz conforme arremetía.

La muchacha atino a apretar los ojos apanicada en espera de su muerte segura, pero en contraria de aquello sintió una oleada de clima gélido sepultar su ser y; armándose de valor alzo su mirar abierto hallando un bloque de hielo humanoide.

— ¿ESTÁS BIEN? — Cuestionó el extraño y Frío ser.


End file.
